


The Mystical Rose and her Mystical Trick Tower

by regisScorpio



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Boots - Freeform, Dildo Transformation, Dildos, Fantasy, Kinkstuck, Multi, NSFW, Object Transformation, TF, Toys, Transformation, Traps, Vore, Witch - Freeform, fantasystuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 02:59:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1882578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regisScorpio/pseuds/regisScorpio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a thing involving object transformation. If you do not like, then you can avoid it, but I felt the need to write it.</p>
<p>Rose Lalonde is a witch. And a very good one at that. And today, it's come time for her to "test" several townsfolk who have come to challenge her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mystical Rose and her Mystical Trick Tower

The blonde haired witch sighed as she slipped out of yet another worn out pair of panties, these a mustard yellow, and tossed them into the trash. “That’s my last one from last year…”

Rose Lalonde wasn’t overly bothered by this, in the end. After all, it was almost that time of the year. Still panty-less, the witch walked over to her calendar. Three hundred and fifty six boxes, and whatever day it was glowed blue. It was a magical device of her own devising, and she was rather pleased with it. 

Today’s box, however, glowed red instead of blue. A clear and regular indication that today it was once again time for the Trial. Another stroke of genius on her part, for which she patted herself on the back every year. 

Some time ago, an amount of time which she did not wish to disclose for the sake of keeping her age a secret, she had terrorized the four surrounding villages. She’d often done it just for fun, and other times she did it in order to acquire replacement items and supplies. However, this often drove the villages to retaliation, so she’d devised a compromise. 

As an “apology” for terrorizing them all of those blissful, excuse me, horrible years, she would accept the challenge of one member of the village. This member, it was always some bullheaded young gentleman, would have to make their way up through Rose’s lovely tower full of magical traps and devices, and then defeat her in a test of her own devising. If they failed, the agreement was that she could have her way with them however she saw fit, though if they showed particular promise she would allow them to return home with only a few special memories. 

If they bested her, however, she had agreed to serve this person as long as they lived, and unite the four villages into a kingdom. The villagers, greedy mortals as they were, had agreed hastily, and the contract had been formed. The Trial was treated as a ritual every year by the villages, which had long since grown and become a large bustling city with four separated provinces. Rose’s tower still stood in the very center, inside a rather dense forest. 

With no winners under the belt of any village yet, Rose slipped on a silky purple robe with gold and silver lace and leaned her head out of her window, a hand holding her robe shut over her large breasts. There they were, her challengers. 

One boy with black hair, and startlingly blue eyes. He wore rather plain looking leather armor, and carried no weapons. They weren’t supposed to bring weapons to the Trial, though this particular man looked like he would be much more comfortable with one. 

Another had blonde hair, much like Rose’s own, and wore a chainmail vest. Practical, certainly, but Rose was certain that it would weigh him down. 

The third was wearing no armor at all. He instead wore regal garments, including a rather luxurious violet dyed cape. Probably some lord’s haughty son. Perhaps caught up in a scandal of some sort, so he’d been sent here to redeem himself or disappear trying. He’d be interesting. 

The fourth was a man with dark scruffy hair, dressed only in rags. He appeared fidgety and nervous, but Rose could see a look in his eyes, like a thin anger. Perhaps a common man framed for a rich noble’s crime, and given a chance to gain his freedom, and bring honor to his province. And a volunteer all the same. What a fool. 

It was only then that Rose noticed that there was yet a fifth person. A young lady with rather nice breasts, and entirely toned muscles. “And who might you be?” As soon as the witch spoke, all eyes turned to look up at her. Rose could tell that they all seemed surprised at how small her tower appeared, though thanks to magic it was almost ten times that size on the inside. 

The woman knew that the question was directed at her, so she stepped forward slightly, which made no difference as to how Rose saw or heard her. “I am Kanaya of the Amazons. I have been granted access to your Trial in exchange for a large fee made to your city’s four minister’s.” 

Ah, Rose thought, the fat old men. Kanaya had probably paid quite a hefty sum for this. Rose could admire that, along with the woman’s muscular body. She hoped that at least this woman would make it all of the way to her chambers. 

“Very well, I expect you have been briefed on how things work around here. Once inside, each of you will take one of the four paths up the inside of my tower. Since there are five of you, well, I hope that one of you handsome gentleman will volunteer to skip straight to my chambers?” 

At this prospect, each man looked to each other, carefully considering their choices. Soon though, the man in rags stepped forward and raised his hand. “I will, if it’s all the same to you.” 

“Of course.” Rose nodded and snapped her fingers. At that moment, the man disappeared and her tower’s door opened with a loud creaking sound. As the four challengers entered, Rose stepped away from the window and turned towards her visitor. “I suppose that it’s only fair that you tell me your name before we begin.” She grinned, walking around him to seat herself in her throne. 

“Karkat.” The man grumbled, his eyes scanning the room. “I didn’t come here to socialize with you though, witch, what’s my challenge?” 

“So hasty.” Rose chuckled, shaking her head. She crossed one of her legs over the other as she stared at Karkat, revealing just a hint of bare leg beneath her robe. “Very well. Your challenge, since you skipped the entire tower, is a simple question, which I am sure several of your city’s ancient texts have record of.” At this, Rose leaned forward just a smidgen. “Guess my age.” 

Almost as soon as the words were out of her mouth, Karkat began to swear. He hadn’t been prepared for this. He’d expected, well, some feet of strength or agility or prowess. He hadn’t expected a quiz about the witch herself. “That’s an impossible question!” 

“You still have to answer, or else you fail.” Rose’s lips curled up into a rather devious grin, almost cat-like, in fact. 

Karkat swore again, and thought. After several minutes he finally blurted out, “Twenty five?” Rose tsk’d and waggled a finger. “No, not quite. Thanks for playing, here’s your consolation prize.” A bolt of purple lighting flew off of her finger and hit Karkat square in the chest, suddenly encasing him in a pillar of black and purple energy. When the pillar dispersed, Karkat was gone. In his place was a pair of candy red panties, just what Rose needed. She grinned as she picked up Karkat, knowing full well that her spell left him full aware of his new form and his surroundings, including having a sense of “touch”. 

But he wouldn’t be able to voice his concerns as Rose slid one leg, and then the other into her new underwear, pulling Karkat up until he just barely covered her rather large butt, the back side partially wedged into her ass crack. “Ah, perfect~ Now, let’s see if mommy gets a new pair of boots.” 

The blonde snapped her fingers, and a scrying portal appeared in front of her. Displayed in it was one of the challenge pathways. Entangled in a mass of sticky, dripping vines was the noble. And that was the first trap to pass! The witch couldn’t help but laugh before snapping her fingers, bringing the man directly in front of her, with all of the slime magically evaporated. “Well, at least you’re not the very first one to fail, huh?” 

The noble swung his head around in shock, taking in the fact that he was no longer encased in slimy, sticky tentacles. He quickly stood up and smoothed out his cape. “As Eridan, son of the Lord of the city, I demand to be given a second chance.” This demand drew a chuckle from Rose, who began to shake her head. “It doesn’t work like that, dear, I’m sorry. Now, if you’ll excuse me for just a moment…”

Rose pointed her finger at Eridan, and another purple bolt of energy flew off of it, this time hitting her target in the forehead. Before he could even protest, the noble was encased in a similar pillar to the one Karkat had been. When it disappeared though, all that was left was a pair of rather nice black leather boots with a purple lightning bolt down the sides of either one, and only a bit of heel, for practicality. 

Rose sighed and kicked her feet out, wiggling a finger. This caused the sentient Eridan boots to float towards her. She waved her hand again, this time wiggling her toes as the firm but comfortable leather slid up her feet. When the soft inner padding was against her bare soles, she lowered her feet back down and stood up. The witch decided to test her new boots, strutting about as the hard heels clacked on her chamber’s stone floor. They were perfect. 

Rose soon seated herself back in her throne, and looked into her scrying portal once more. She checked on each of the remaining three, and found that Kanaya, the amazon was still in the race, though she appeared to be lagging behind either of the other two. Perfect. 

Her remaining two gentleman, however, each seemed to be working their way past the last of their respective traps. Two people making it to her chamber at the same time? That would prove interesting. Rose would need to devise a fitting challenge for them…

Minutes later, John, the blue-eyed man, and Dave, the one wearing chainmail, pushed through the room at the same time, stumbling over each other and thus falling into a pile. They immediately stopped struggling, however, and looked up at Rose as they heard her begin to clap. 

“Well done, you two. I have to congratulate you on your successful trips here. And arriving at the same time no less, bravo indeed!” She ceased clapping, filling the room with silence, and rested her hands in her lap. She had been sure to lengthen her robe, leaving it resting just over the toes of her boots. “For such incredible, strong men, I think you deserve a very SPECIAL challenge. All you have to do is find the little silver ball I’ve hidden in this room. You have five minutes, and you may look anywhere so long as you do not overturn any furniture. 

The two were immediately off of each other and scrambling about the room, much to Rose’s delight. They scurried about, looking through her drawers and cabinets, checking under the bed, and even defrocking the bed itself. Unfortunately, these were all the wrong places. Being the sly, rather unfair lady that she was, Rose had hidden the silver ball in her undergarments, just against her slit. It formed a rather obvious sphere beneath her undergarments, but unless they slid her robe out of the way, they’d never find it. 

Rose continued to rest in her chair and watch the boys rush about, until finally a loud buzzing filled the room. When it ceased, John and Dave turned to look at Rose, and were met with a blast of purple magic each. Rose watched as two more pillars of dense magical energy appeared in her room, overtaking her “guests”. When they cleared, she was left with two rather large dildos, one which was red and incredibly smooth, and the other that was blue and ribbed. 

As if by magic, and indeed it was magic, the two toys, just as sentient and aware as her new panties and boots, began to float towards Rose, until she grabbed one in each hand. Oh, she couldn’t wait to get a chance to play with her two new friends. But first…

Rose gazed into her scrying portal yet again, but almost as soon as she did, it disappeared and Kanaya stepped inside. Her breathing was rather heavy, most likely from the powerful aphrodisiac gas in the last trap, and her muscles gleamed with sweat. Rose licked her lips and admired the girl. What incredible timing she had. 

“Oh my, and last but not least, miss amazon herself, Kanaya. Tsk tsk, so late. I think you’ll have to pass two tests.” Rose’s eyes glinted. “Now, find the silver ball hidden somewhere in this room, without overturning any of my furniture. Simple enough, and even if Kanaya passed, since Dave and John had left the place in such a mess, the second test would be impassable. 

The witch watched as Kanaya began to look around the room, examining the mess. After barely a minute, she pointed at Rose and spoke. “It is hidden beneath your robe, madam witch. Do not attempt to deceive me so, for I know of your trickery.” 

“Oh, silly me. I should have expected that someone as… qualified as yourself would complete such a simple task. Very well then.” Rose then stood up and pulled off her robe in one swift motion, allowing it to slip to the ground. This left her naked, save for her brand new red panties and her black and purple leather boots. She then reached into her underwear and pulled out the silver ball. She turned it over in her hand, and then tossed it to Kanaya, who deftly caught it out of the air. She examined it, before sliding it into a pocket in her own clothes, which appeared torn, most likely from a trap in the tower. 

“I suppose that means that you qualify for the final test. Are you ready?” After a brief, sharp nod from Kanaya, Rose waved her hand. Quite suddenly, Kanaya was no larger than a few inches tall, perhaps six at maximum. Rose could almost smell the panic as she stepped nearer, her heels clicking against the stone. “Your final test, my dear, is to climb up my body in your current form, and stand atop my head. If you fall at all, well, that’s it. Even if it’s a very brief fall from say, my hair to my breasts or shoulder, then you lose and that’s it for you, my dear. You may begin whenever.” 

With a chuckle, the blonde witch crossed her arms over her large breasts and waited. She watched as the miniscule Kanaya seemed to examine her chances. She paced back and forth in front of Rose, before suddenly bowing in full, lowering herself to her hands and knees with her head pressed to the floor. 

And that was that. It was a sign of forefeit, which Rose accepted, though she was a bit disappointed that the girl hadn’t attempted to climb her at all. She snapped her fingers and Kanaya was returned to normal, still kneeling. Before the amazon could stand, chains burst from the floor and wrapped themselves around Kanaya’s arms and legs, keeping her pinned so that all she could do was raise her head and shoulders so that her face was level with Rose’s crotch. 

With another finger snap, Kanaya’s clothes burnt away in magical flame, which left no burns on the girl, revealing her supple skin, tanned with the honing of her body. Rose licked her lips as she maneuvered her new red and blue toys, so that the red one was poised with its tip against Kanaya’s asshole, between her cheeks, and with the blue one pressing against her lips. With a snap of her finger, both rammed into her, forcing a rather loud groan from the amazon. 

While Rose’s red dildo pushed in and out of Kanaya’s ass, pumping her rather mercilessly, the blue plastic cock simply stayed in place in her mouth, its blue base sticking out past her lips. Rose could feel Kanaya’s eyes on her, even as she knew the girl’s concentration would be on the rubber in her mouth and bottom. 

Having no intention of missing out on the fun, Rose slid closer to Kanaya. She soon had her hands in the girl’s hair, her fingers curling tightly to hold her still long enough for her to press her crotch against the base of the rubber cock in her mouth. With a crackle of magical energy, the toy seemed to fuse with Rose, if only temporarily, and allowed her to feel through it as if it was a flesh and blood member. 

Gaining such sudden pleasure from this temporary addition, Rose moaned loudly, and soon began to ravish Kanaya’s throat of her own accord, driving her hips back and forth in time with the anal dildo. She could feel waves of pleasure, almost nauseating in intensity, welling up in her body, and exploding through every appendage. After only a few minutes more, a warm rush of female sexual fluids dripped out from between her legs, indicating that she had finished orgasming. Unfortunately for Kanaya, this came a little too late, even as Rose pulled out. She was hardly conscious anymore, her body left tired from the sudden fucking. 

With no further need for the girl, Rose snapped her fingers, shrinking her once again. Perhaps she would have been a fun toy to have around, but the witch was feeling particularly famished. So, without a second thought, she popped the girl between her lips, swished her around for a moment, and then swallowed. With a sigh, she headed towards her bed, ready to sleep this off for the time being.


End file.
